


Sunday July 29: Disney

by amlev



Series: bechloe week 2018 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlev/pseuds/amlev
Summary: One last drabble for Bechloe Week!





	Sunday July 29: Disney

Chloe's alarm blared through the peaceful hum of the fan on her nightstand. She frowned and reached over Beca's snoozing body to silence it - it's amazing how much space she takes up for someone so tiny - fumbling with her phone and accidentally jostling Beca.

 

Beca slowly sat up at the scent of coffee wafting into the room. Her hair was sticking up on one side and her pyjama top was crooked, exposing a pale shoulder. Chloe felt warmth settle deep in her chest at the sight. She smiled and carefully placed the mug on the bedside table. Beca sleepily outstretched her arms toward Chloe, who leaned into wrap Beca up in her embrace.

 

"You smell good," Beca mumbled into Chloe's hair and tucked her nose against her neck. Chloe hummed in response, letting Beca slowly slide them back down onto the mattress. They lay back with Beca’s arm around Chloe’s waist.

 

“I dreamed… you were kidnapped…” Beca’s voice was indistinct, muffled by the pillow and Chloe’s shoulder. 

 

“What’s that, babe?” Chloe asked, amusement colouring her tone. She stroked Beca’s hair absently while Beca continued.

 

“The guards at the castle….in Nottingham…you were Maid Marion! I had to solve the  _ mystery _ ,” she insisted. She nudged her leg in between Chloe’s and wiggled closer until she was comfortable. “You woke me up before I solved the mystery,” Beca muttered, and within minutes she was snoozing lightly. 

 

Chloe had to bite her lip to not laugh and jostle her drowsy wife awake again. Soon enough, Chloe felt Beca’s leg twitch, then her whole body; like a puppy running in her sleep as she presumably fell right back into her dream where she’d left off. 

 

“No more late night Disney Channel and ice cream, babe,” Chloe whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Beca’s messy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an awesome Bechloe Week, it was great to see so much participation. I've enjoyed reading everyone's work! Thanks for sticking around.


End file.
